


Why?

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Why?  Who?  Reader's Choice...





	Why?

The question reverberated through his mind over and over…

_Why me?_

_Why me?_

_Why me?_

It was left unanswered.

And when it transformed into another question…

_Why him?_

…he still didn’t have a response. Not for himself. And not for the others.

_Why?_

Was it mere coincidence? A fluke?

Simply dumb luck? And if so, whose?

Or had fate stepped in, determining the outcome?

_Why?_

What governed one second, one inch, one life?

One misstep, one slip-up, one mistake?

One…

One unconscious.

One pacing.

One spared. One not.

The questions remained…

_Why me?_

_Why him?_

_Why?_

He sighed.

_Why not?_


End file.
